


Reunited

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: MCAT Agent Vin Tanner returns home from a long undercover assignment and is reunited with his wife Kelli.  This story takes place in the MCAT AU created  by Tannertexaslady.





	

MCAT Agent Vin Tanner stood in his bedroom doorway and gazed at his wife, Kelli, as she lay sleeping on their bed. She was lying on her back, her head slightly tilted to one side and her flaming red hair strewn over her pillows. She wore a serene expression on her face and her full lips were pursed into a smile. Vin wondered if she was dreaming about him. 

His blue eyes traveled down from her face and onto the rest of her body. His slow perusal was met with bare skin. She was sleeping in the nude as they often did together and he felt his groin tighten in anticipation. Her slender shoulders and breasts were exposed to his heated gaze. The blankets and sheets were twisted around her waist and the tops of her coltish legs and feet were uncovered too. 

She stirred upon the bed as if she sensed him watching her and Vin stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. He toed off his boots, stripped off his clothes and joined her on the bed. 

He leaned over his wife and took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it. Kelli let out a moan, before her eyes flew open and realization set in. A moment before she struck out at him, she turned her head and caught sights of his smiling face gazing down upon her. 

“Vin? Am I dreamin’ or is that really you?” Kelli asked sleepily. 

“It’s really me darlin’,” Vin whispered huskily, before claiming her lips with his own.

Vin drew her closer to him, anxious to feel her naked flesh pressed against him. Kelli threw her arms around his neck, eager to feel his touch, and have him move within her, sealing them together again. 

They spent most of the night becoming reacquainted with one another after their long separation.


End file.
